


Mediterranean Dreams

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Once A Day [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, the rest are pretty unrepentant 1xR, there's one chapter that's just the boys and Une
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ongoing saga of a politician and her bodyguard.</p>
<p>At the end of the day we're but a drop of water in a bucket. Heero looks quite dashing upon a white horse. A little free time in Syria is enjoyed. Former Gundam pilots have no patience for corruption. It's good to be proud of your accomplishments but there is such a thing as taking it too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Argosy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! (I assume. It's not like you need to read the previous entries to enjoy this one.)
> 
> The theme is words from the Mediterranean.

**Argosy - A large ship, or a fleet of ships, especially one carrying valuable cargo; A rich source or supply**

* * *

 

“It’s so lovely here,” Relena sighed dreamily as she sat back on the sand, listening to the sounds of the ocean. In the distance an incoming cargo ship blasted its horn as a warning to the various yachts and fishing vessels in the area.

“It’s hot and sticky.”

Relena giggled at Heero’s obvious discomfort. Clearly humidity was not an issue on the colonies. “You get used to it.”

“No, you get used to it. I’m going to melt before I get used to it.”

“Oh don’t be so melodramatic.”

This earned her an amused look, as “melodramatic” was not a word one would use to describe Heero Yuy.

Fixing her gaze on the ocean once more, she cocked her head in thought. “I wonder what’s on those ships.”

“Probably produce from Central and South America. Bananas, coconuts, coffee…”

Relena hummed softly to herself. “These are trade routes established centuries ago, right?”

“Yeah, probably in the late eighteenth century,” Heero replied. “Why?”

“Because long after we’re gone, these routes will continue on as they have since they started. Oh, the technology will change but they will remain. It puts things in perspective, I guess.”

“Perspective?”

“We are not here forever. We have limited time in which to accomplish our lots in life. It just makes me realize that in the grand scheme of things, I’m rather insignificant.”

“You’re not insignificant. Generations from now people will still speak your name with reverence and awe.”

She laughed. “I wish I could believe that my legacy is so secure in the annals of history, but I’m not so naïve to believe that given how little I’ve accomplished that I’ll be remembered fondly.”

“Then you underestimate your value.”

“Perhaps you overestimate it.”

They stared each other down, but she broke first. She just sighed and shook her head, returning her gaze to the cargo ship that was making its way into port.

“Anyway, the world continues spinning and will continue long after we’re gone. It’s so weird to think we won’t always be here.”

“Physically, no. However we’ll stay in the annals of history. You are right in saying that it’s possible that we may not always be remembered kindly, but there’s little doubt that we will be remembered.” He offered her a rare smile.

“Do you want to go out on the water? I think there’s a service that will charter us a boat for the afternoon.” Relena stood and began to wipe the sand from her pants. She looked down at him expectantly.

“Sure. It could be fun.”

She laughed as she helped him up. “I never thought I’d ever hear those words from you.”

“I know how to have fun. Sort of. Duo says my sense of fun is twisted.”

Relena laughed harder.


	2. Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never been comfortable playing the White Knight to Relena's Bright Lady, but that doesn't change the fact that he is.

**Paladin - a strong supporter of a cause; a heroic champion**

* * *

 

He stood quietly in the wings as he always did, still and out of the way. He projected a quiet confidence that made others give him a wide berth around where he stood. Others were wary of him without really even knowing why.

When Relena finished her speech she disappeared into wings, flashing her friend, companion, and bodyguard a tired smile. “I think it went well.”

“They’re fools if they don’t listen,” Heero answered as he took up stride beside her.

“Do you support everything I say?” she asked him in amusement.

“Yes.”

“You could have spent a little more time thinking over your answer.”

“Why? I do support your work. You’ve known that since the war.”

“At least when you weren’t trying to kill me.”

“I got over that."

“Yes, you did, and now you won’t let me use the restroom alone when I’m at public speaking engagements.”

“That’s an exaggeration and you know it. I’m wary of your surroundings but the bathrooms are safe enough.”

“I’m just teasing, Heero.”

“Hn.”

“I will admit that I always feel just a little bit safer when you’re around.” She reached out and grasped his hand. “It’s silly, I know, but I’ve felt like that since I was a girl.” She paused to chuckle. “There were a few times I was worried, but I think, deep down, I always knew I’d be safe if I was near you. You were so mysterious, the boy from the stars. I used to call you the Little Prince. Or _le petit prince_ if you prefer.”

He gave her a sidelong glance and noted that she was staring straight ahead as they worked their way around backstage towards the lobby where refreshments were being served. She hadn’t changed much in the last ten years, except that she looked less like a girl and more like a woman. She still had the same clear eyed gaze and strong convictions, though, and for that he was thankful. Squeezing her hand, he smiled at her.

“What you were fighting for, it gave me the strength to stand up and speak up.” She smiled up at him, matching his. “Really, we propped each other up during the war. You kept fighting to protect my ideas, and because you protected my ideas, I could express them. You were, at one point, a knight of the Sanc Kingdom.”

“Hardly,” he snorted.

“You took up arms to defend my home, I think that qualified you for the job.”

“Quatre and Noin fought as well.”

“Yes, they did, and am I grateful for all of the support they gave me,” she conceded. “But you, Heero, you were my knight and my knight alone. I’ve never had a chance to thank you for all that you’ve done for me over the years.” She stopped and turned to face him. She quickly stood on the balls of her feet and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

His ears turned pink as he stared at her in confusion. It certainly wasn’t their first kiss and it was more friendly than romantic, but that didn’t change the fact that he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He tugged on her hand and pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. She stayed against him for a moment before pulling away, a flimsy excuse about being expected at the reception dying on her lips when he captured them with his own.

A knight and a princess. These were the things children’s stories were made of, and for one brief moment, Heero felt like he could have it all.

When the kiss broke, Relena looked up at him with a dreamy expression on her face and a blush on her cheeks. “What was that for?” she murmured.

“Because I think the knight has earned a favor from his princess,” he answered before brushing his lips against hers again. “Come on; let’s get you to the reception.”

She pouted like a child being denied a treat. “I won’t be able to think about anything but that kiss and you know it! You’ve sabotaged me.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to focus just fine,” he said gently as he pulled her along. “I promise to hover in the shadows and be invisible so as not to scare off any potential contacts. Unless they get hands-y, in which case I might have to rough them up.”

Relena chuckled. “As you wish, my faithful knight.”


	3. Damascene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a plus when there's time to explore a conference's host city.

**Damascene - verb: to inlay a metal object with gold or silver patterns; to gild; noun: a native or inhabitant of Damascus; adjc: relating to Damascus or the Damascenes; Having a wavy pattern as on    Damascus steel; Sudden and significant**

* * *

 

“It’s so pretty here,” Relena practically squealed with delight.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Quatre said with a smile. “I’ve been here a few times, but I almost never get to see the sights because I’m working the whole time.”

She smiled brightly before taking off for a stall selling jewelry, leaving Quatre and Heero standing in the middle of the plaza. “She looks relaxed,” Heero noted as he watched her get into an animated bargaining match.

“You sound surprised.”

“She was really stressed out over this particular trip. I’m grateful that you suggested this trip to see the city.”

“To be honest I’ve been dying to go, but Rashid hasn’t been feeling well and he’s the only one who came with me on this trip.” At Heero’s surprised expression, the Winner heir chuckled. “The others had work to do. Since he knew that I’d be with you and Relena, he felt that it was fine for me to go out.”

“Okay.”

“Isn’t it marvelous?” Relena asked as she approached them, indicating to the lovely new necklace she wore. “I might have overpaid slightly, but this craftsmanship is well worth it.”

“It’s lovely,” Quatre agreed. Heero merely made a non-indicative snort.

Hooking her arm around Heero’s she turned towards a row of food carts. “Come on, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”

The former Gundam pilots exchanged a glance before shrugging. Today was a play day, to see the sights and act as if they were normal tourists. Work could wait until tomorrow.


	4. Sybarite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has the time or patience for this bullshit.

**Sybarite - a person devoted to luxury and pleasure**

* * *

 

There was something about the Minister of Education that made Heero’s skin crawl. Now that he thought about it, the Minister of Education made everyone’s skin crawl, except for a very small contingency of supporters who seemed to think that the sun shone out of his ass.

“I really hate that guy,” Duo muttered as the Minister passed them in the hallway of the convention center. With as many high ranking officials present as there were, Une had taken no chances and contracted out some of the security to the former Gundam pilots. Quatre was the only one who declined, and that was because he was expected to attend the conference as a delegate.

“We should have an official club,” Heero noted dryly, causing his partner to chuckle. In his earwig he heard Wufei and Trowa snicker as well.

“Heero, I know you don’t like him, but if someone starts taking shots, you still have to save him,” Une reminded him.

“I know, but if I can’t get to him in time, well, not a lot I can do about that, is there?”

More laughter flooded the comm lines. Heero smirked in satisfaction while Duo suppressed his laughter so as not to draw attention.

“Wait, wait, everyone, quiet!” Une suddenly shouted, causing everyone with an earwig to wince in pain.

“What, it wasn’t that bad,” Duo said.

“Not Heero’s crack. I’ve just received a report from a third-party auditor that the Minister of Education has been embezzling funds for his own use,” Une said in awe. “We had suspected that he supported his lifestyle through alternate income, but we had no idea that he was stealing from the ESUN’s education fund to do so!”

“Permission to not take a bullet for him?” Heero requested solemnly, earning a few chuckles.

“Permission granted to haul his fat ass in for questioning,” Une answered through gritted teeth.

For the first time that day, Heero smiled with pleasure. “Mission: accepted.”


	5. Gascon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bragging rights are one thing, this is something completely different.

**Gascon - noun: a braggart; adjective: Boastful**

* * *

 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes for the hundredth time that afternoon, Relena opted to close her eyes and take a deep breath. If she had to hear the Minister of Defense going on and on about how everyone was so much safer thanks to his efforts, she was going scream. Or stab him with her pen, she wasn’t sure which.

“Minister, we are ever grateful for your contributions to maintaining the peace, but I can’t help but feel that perhaps you’re taking too much credit,” a colony delegate said with a troubled frown. “I know that the Foreign and Vice-Foreign Ministers have worked tirelessly as well, but you don’t see them standing up at every conference to tell us all just how wonderful they are.”

Several others murmured their agreement as Relena tried to become one with her chair. She was pleased with her accomplishments, of course, but she never felt the urge to publically announce them. She was more than happy to leave that to the press. She smiled weakly and indicated to the Foreign Minister who sat beside her, who was flushed in embarrassment as well.

“Yes, well, they’re all part of the bigger picture I suppose,” the Minister of Defense blustered on, “but really, without my efforts they wouldn’t be nearly as successful as they were.”

“Indeed, without your efforts I think they would be even more successful,” snarked an Earth delegate. “It seems to me, Minister, that you create more problems for them to clean up when you decide to take action.”

The Minister of Defense merely glared at his critics. “You simply do not understand how great my actions have been.”

Oh, this was getting ridiculous. Standing up, Relena slammed her hands on the table. “Gentlemen, please!” she said loudly. “Indeed the Minister of Defense has done some very good work and I am grateful for his help. However he, like anyone, can make mistakes and while his have been slightly more catastrophic than anything seen previously, his intentions are good.”

The room fell silent as they stared at her, unsure of how to respond. Relena could get forceful when she spoke, but it was always on the passionate side. This was her full irritation and very few people ever saw this side of her. She cleared her throat before smoothing the wrinkles in her suit and sitting down. “It should be noted that I am inclined to agree with the delegates, Minister. Your boasting will accomplish nothing here. Please bite your tongue and speak only when you have something helpful to contribute.”

Considerably cowed, the Minister of Defense nodded mutely before sitting back in his chair. Content that they could finally get the meeting underway, Relena nodded at her host. “If you would please proceed with your presentation?

The man nodded and he and his partner began their speech. Their modesty was refreshing. “ _This_ ,” Relena thought with a contented smile, “ _is how it’s supposed to be_.”


End file.
